<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tongue tied by danfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812089">tongue tied</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/danfic/pseuds/danfic'>danfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Skephalo - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Contains swearing - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Skeppy Feels Things, but its soft, he's in looooooooove, im not sure this could be read as platonic but as always ur welcome to try, its pretty short, its very soft, meet up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:56:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/danfic/pseuds/danfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the meet up, Skeppy's content where he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tongue tied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello !! this one shot shares a title with tongue tied by grouplove bc skeppy said it reminded him of bad on a stream so i wrote this at 1 am whilst listening to it on loop so. enjoy them just being soft :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Skeppy?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I had fun today.”</p><p>Skeppy smiles. God, <em> today. </em></p><p>They’d careened in through the front door two minutes ago, giggling like idiots as they’d stumbled over the threshold to Bad’s room, but<span> had only managed to get as far as kicking</span> off their shoes before giving up and collapsing on Bad’s bed. They’d spent the entire day doing seemingly everything under the sun, and even though Skeppy's due to stay for a whole week - <em>he gets to spend an entire week with Bad</em> - so it was probably dumb to burn through every single thing on the first day, neither of them really care. Bad also doesn’t seem to care that Skeppy’s lying next to him on his bed, and it sends Skeppy’s head reeling to even think about: <em> he’s on Bad’s bed and Bad wants him there. On his bed. </em></p><p>If he’s being honest, he was half convinced Bad was genuinely never going to meet up with him. They’d stay locked in the constant loop of Bad getting jealous and then still refusing for eternity, constantly dancing around each other, and he’d never get to meet him in person. But no, Bad’s <em> actually here, the real Bad, </em> and he’s <em> right next to him, </em> the cause of the soft breaths so close to his ear. Even just the knowledge of that alone is a little dizzying; it warms his face and has him grinning like an idiot every time he remembers it. <em> Bad’s here. </em></p><p>“I had fun too,” he says, and turns to grin at him. Bad’s already looking at him, and when their eyes meet he chuckles and gives him the <em> brightest fucking smile </em> and Skeppy swears to god his heart skips a beat. </p><p>“I’m sorry I put off on this for so long,” Bad murmurs. “This is really nice.”</p><p>“It is nice,” Skeppy agrees. “It’s okay. The wait was so worth it.”</p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>“Yeah, I do.”</p><p>They lay there quietly for a little longer. Skeppy doesn’t even know what he would say if he wanted to break the silence. They’re comfortable as they are, basking in each other’s presence, and Bad’s breaths are still in his ear, gentle and even, and it’s so weird having him right next to him but it also feels so undeniably right. It’s stupid, and it’s cliché, but it’s true. There's nothing he'd like more than to curl his arms around him and bury his face into his chest, but he decides maybe that's a bit much for now. He's happy where he is, anyway. It's okay. Things feel good.</p><p>“Love you, Bad,” he says warmly, looking back over at him. Bad blinks and turns to look at him, and then smiles again, the same fucking smile that sends his train of thought crashing off the rails <em> every single damn time. </em>Bad’s the only person who ever manages to successfully leave him speechless. Maybe one day he’ll tell him just how he makes him feel.</p><p>“I love you too, Skeppy,” Bad says fondly, voice full of affection, and Skeppy looks into those eyes he already knows so well and feels himself fall even harder.</p><p>Yeah. One day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading !! lets see if i wake up and immediately take it down to fix my sleepy grammar it in the morning LMAO</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>